


Z.R.

by RRM



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRM/pseuds/RRM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise finds Kasamatsu tied up in the locker rooms. Dubcon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Z.R.

He used to expect pranks constantly, nerves on edge from the constant abuse the team captain got after their loss at the Inter-high. But since Kise had joined, followed by their string of victories, he’d let down his guard a little.

Kasamatu heard a sound behind him, paid it no mind. It was the locker room after practice, everyone was already gone but anyone could have come back in because they forgot somethi-

Suddenly his eyes were covered with black, stretchy cloth- his spare socks, previously laying beside him. He tried to yell, but multiple hands were on him, covering his mouth and pulling his shirt up. They finished tying his socks over his eyes, slipped his shirt over his face as he struggled. The shirt caught on his hands, but that was what they wanted; they used it to bind his wrists, tying them behind his back, tight and painfully secure.

And then he was officially helpless.

He was speechless in shock as they lifted him up by the sides of his shorts, only regaining his senses long enough to kick uselessly as his feet left the ground- and stayed off the ground, as they hung him by his shorts on the hooks off the wall of the locker room.

He blushed in embarrassment, his ass and crotch clearly defined through his pulled up shorts, cock rubbing up against his underwear as he squirmed.

A voice he didn’t know spoke up- not the team, then, just a bandwagoner, someone who’d heard he could play the victim.

“You know if you struggle too hard, your pants will rip before you get down.” He laughed, the rest of the boys followed suit. “Have fun, Captain Zettai Ryouiki. We left your socks on.”

They left with a chorus of muffled snickers. Maybe some of them were his team mates. He’d never know.

He was left in silence to contemplate his fate. It was after school and after practice, so on the bright side, there was little chance of someone coming to find him like this. On the other hand- there was little chance of someone coming to find him. He could hang here all day and into the morning- unless he wanted to rip his pants and likely his underwear to pieces trying to get down. His legs were already starting to tingle with lack of blood flow- even if he got down by himself, by the time he managed it he’d have trouble walking.

As the hopelessness of the situation set in, he felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes under the blindfold.

Kise wandered idly along through the hallways towards the gym, smiling and waving at a group of seniors coming the other direction. They were laughing uncontrollably as he passed, but he gave it hardly a thought. Kise was in a good mood today.

He pushed his way into the locker room expecting it to be empty- and from his point of view, it was. He got all the way over to his locker before his mind registered the tiny gasp he’d heard when he’d opened the door. He turned around.

His team captain hung from the wall next to the door, his basketball shorts bunched up on his hips and hooked to the coat racks on either side of him on the wall, chest bare. He was rigid as though he were afraid to move, a flush of embarrassment showing under the socks they’d used to blindfold him. Every part of him was exposed, and a trace of tears glistened on his cheeks.

Kise looked from the blindfold, to Kasamatu’s crotch, to his chest, and back again to the blindfold. His hands ached to take advantage of the opportunity- Kasamatsu would never know it was him. He took a hesitant step forward, froze when the captain suddenly spoke, “H-hello?” as though he doubted his ears had heard the sound of the door opening. Kise bit his lip- if he responded, Kasamatu would know who he was.

He reached out tentatively, hesitated, and gently traced the elegant lines of his captain’s chest. The captain let out a sharp intake of breath, squirming away only to halt in panic when his underwear made a tearing sound. He was shaking. Kise liked that. Kise leaned forward and licked him, cleaning the sweat off of his abs as he made a surprised sound and voiced, “Wh- what are you-?”

Kise reached a nipple and tentatively sucked on it. Kasamatu’s questions stopped with a sharp, startled noise bordering on a confused pleasure. Kise’s hands trailed up his socks, reaching the edge of the sheer black material and tracing along the line of skin exposed at the top before moving on, sliding slowly up the taunt cloth of his shorts. He reached behind him, running his hands reverently over his captain’s bottom to the seam of his pants, which had slipped all the way into his ass crack, tugging up against it relentlessly.

“Hnnnn,” was the sound Kise made, knowing his own cock would be hard in his pants. Kasamatu made to say something in response, but Kise squeezed his ass suddenly, standing on his tiptoes to kiss him.

A noise of surprise and embarrassing arousal was the only sound from the captain’s lips before Kise’s captured them. Kise made a tiny, eager sound as his tongue slipped inside- he’d wanted to do this with his senpai for so long, wanted to make him feel as good as he made Kise feel when he realized his captain he cared for him. Nobody else really cared about Kise. Nobody else liked him for who he was. Sometimes he felt like the whole world smiled at him and hated him at the same time- but not his captain. He knew Kasamatu cared, and it meant the world to him.

While he kissed, his hands moved around to the front of the captain’s pants, where his cock was clearly defined and more than slightly hard beneath the stretched fabric. Kise hesitated, and then pushed forward to kiss him harder as he finally cupped it firmly in his hand, giving it a light squeeze.

Kasamatu yelped loudly and kicked out at him in surprise, and with a final tearing sound, his shorts gave way. Kise tried to catch him, and only succeeded in haphazardly shielding him from the impact, both of them collapsing in a pile on the floor. The captain’s pants were in pieces around him, his underwear just barely intact. They lay there and panted for a second, getting their breath back- but in the end it was Kise who moved faster.

He pinned Kasamatu on his back, trapping his arms behind him, and kissed him again on the mouth before working downward. He had to move fast, before the captain regained feeling in his legs. He was already struggling feebly, but his strength was gone.

Kise’s lips traveled down his neck, between his pecs and down across his stomach, savoring the taste, his tongue dipping into the captain’s belly button a little before moving on, hands pulling what was left of his underwear down to tangle in his legs.

And then, before either of them could have second thoughts, he leaned down and took the captain into his mouth.

"This is how you make me feel", he thought, tongue swirling around as he gently sucked, bringing him to his full hardness despite the embarrassed noises coming from Kasamatu’s lips. "I want to show you, I want to thank you so badly, senpai. Please let me give this to you."

The sounds turned to muffled moans of pleasure as he sucked harder, hands holding down his hips, head bobbing up and down. His hair was just long enough to brush against the skin above the captain’s socks as he moved; it formed a delicious contrast of feeling, soft against his skin. Kasamatu stopped squirming so he could feel it, the taunt pleasure in his midsection, blood flow rushing to it as Kise’s movements brought him to his brink. Hands bound, he had nothing to stop him from crying out as he came, filling Kise’s mouth with hot, thick cum. Kise swallowed every drop without hesitation before drawing back.

They panted in silence for a moment, Kise only now starting to panic. What had he done? What if his captain knew who it was, what if he hated him now, like everyone else? He had to get out of here. He had to go- but he couldn’t just leave him bound like that, not with his pants gone and… and everything showing. Kise reached for his bound hands, loosened them and pulled the shirt partially away- and then got up and darted for the door before Kasamatu could free himself.

“Wait- Kise!”

He froze in the doorway. Biting his lip with shame, he turned to look back at his captain. His captain had pulled one hand free, but he was only just pulling the blindfold up now, blinking up at Kise with those pretty grey eyes Kise loved so much.

He’d known who it was. He didn’t look angry.

“Next time…” the captain breathed, shifting on the hard floor and wincing, “… not in a locker room.”

**Author's Note:**

> Zettai Ryouiki (Absolute Territory in English) describes the area of bare skin exposed on the thighs between the skirt and stockings or socks for female characters, but Kasamatsu definitely has it too.
> 
> For more info:  
> http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ZettaiRyouiki  
> http://media.tumblr.com/cad580b61702dbb350f14bb1067ef2ba/tumblr_inline_mvr76oUFD21rsvnmp.jpg


End file.
